En ese entonces
by sMoKa
Summary: La historia de una infancia injustamente marcada por el dolor, la tristeza y el rechazo.
1. La mordedura

**¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic (bueno al menos, el primero que me haya salido bien), y el segundo publicado, y lo he hecho sobre Remus Lupin porque es mi personaje favorito de Harry Potter. La historia que escribí es como creo que de verdad pasó. Espero que os guste, porque me costó mucho.**

*** Como veréis, algunas cosas las detallo mucho, y por eso no puedo decir que lo cuente todo desde el punto de vista de un niño de cuatro años, o sea, de él. Así que no creáis que era superdotado, o algo por el estilo.**

LA MORDEDURA

La luna llena acababa de salir de su escondite de entre las nubes espesas y parecía iluminar todo el cielo, como si tuviera luz propia.

'Que cosa tan bonita' pensaba Remus. Estaba sentado en el jardín de su casa, observando la luna. La adoraba. Se imaginaba que era algo así como la guardiana de la noche, y que desde allí arriba vigilaba para que todos los niños tuvieran dulces sueños.

Observaba el satélite blanquecino con la boca abierta.

Remus John Lupin era un mago de cuatro años que vivía con sus padres en Gran Bretaña. Tenía el pelo de un castaño claro y corto. Los ojos eran grandes y de azul oscuro. El resto del cuerpo era como de cualquier otro niño de cuatro años. No era ni alto ni bajo, ni flaco ni gordo. Era tímido y reservado. Tampoco era muy juguetón. Simplemente le gustaba la tranquilidad.

-¡Remus, en cinco minutos vamos a cenar!- la voz de su madre que venía de dentro de la casa lo sacó de su ensueño.

-¡Voy! –respondió.

Buscó la pelota mágica con la que había jugado poco rato, y la encontró detrás de un árbol. Se la habían regalado sus padres no hace mucho. Botaba sola, y cuando se le daba muy fuerte, paraba de moverse. Se agachó y la tomó suavemente en sus manos, cuando…

Un aullido largo y estremecedor rompió el silencio de la noche. Procedía de algún lugar no muy lejano, pues se oía con claridad. El chico se asustó tanto que dejó caer la pelota.

Sólo conocía dos animales que aullaban. El perro y el lobo. Pero en su calle no vivía ningún perro, por lo menos no tan cerca. Y que hubiera lobos era imposible, porque vivían en el bosque. ¿Qué era, entonces? Se giró hacia su casa. Vio a su madre poniendo la mesa. No parecía haberlo oído. ¿Se habría imaginado el aullido? Bah, que mas daba, tenía hambre y pocas ganas de jugar a detective. Volvió a coger la pelota y se dirigió a la entrada.

Entonces oyó un ruido detrás suyo, como el que se hace cuando se pisan las hojas. Se dio la vuelta y clavó la mirada en el arbusto grande que separaba su casa con la de los vecinos, que era de donde venía el ruido. Tenía tanto miedo que se iba a poner a llorar.

Quiso volver corriendo a la casa, pero no podía moverse.

Entonces salió algo oscuro del arbusto, y a medida que se movía, se podía divisar mejor. Remus se paralizó del miedo.

Era gigante. Tenía cuatro patas largas y delgadas, pero se apoyaba en las dos traseras mientras que las delanteras le colgaban. La piel estaba cubierta de un pelaje espeso gris oscuro. Las uñas sobresalían de los dedos, o más bien garras, y eran negras y afiladas. La cabeza tenía unas orejas puntiagudas que señalaban hacia atrás. En vez de boca había un morro alargado. Enseñaba los dientes amarillos y afilados, peligrosos. Los ojos eran pequeños y del todo negros.

Remus permanecía quieto como una estatua, incapaz de articular una palabra.

El hombre lobo avanzó un paso, y después otro. Entonces divisó al chico. Soltó un rugido en su dirección y se agachó, dispuesto a atacarlo.

'Muévete, Remus' pensó, 'o grita'. Abrió la boca para lanzar un grito, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La criatura había saltado. Aplastó a Remus contra el suelo, y este soltó un chillido de dolor. Le apretaba tanto el pecho que casi no podía respirar. No podía mover ninguna de sus extremidades por el peso que tenía encima suyo. Podía oler el aliento putrefacto de la bestia. Sangre y sudor. Y entonces, antes de que pudiera volver a gritar, el hombre lobo bajó la cabeza, y le mordió el hombro.

Los dientes, afilados como cuchillas, traspasaban la piel y se hundían profundamente en la carne.

El dolor era infernal. El chico empezó a gritar y a llorar como un loco.

Hasta la última célula de su cuerpo le ardía. Su cuerpo entero parecía estar envuelto en llamas. La ponzoña del hombre lobo quemaba como lava. Quería apartar a la bestia que lo aplastaba, que le quería arrancar el hombro, que lo mataba…pero no podía moverse.

'Por favor, que pare ya…' suplicaba en su interior, mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón, 'por favor, por favor, por favor, vete ya…' no podía más, se moría del dolor. Y entonces notó que los dientes salían de su hombro, y el peso sobre él disminuía. Pero seguía al borde de la locura, el sufrimiento no paraba. No sentía su hombro derecho, pero estaba seguro de que sangraba mucho. Dejó de gritar, y todo se volvió negro.


	2. El despertar

EL DESPERTAR

'Estoy muerto' era lo único que sabía. El dolor lo había matado, seguramente, porque ahora ya no lo sentía. No sentía nada.

Lentamente, su cerebro volvió a funcionar. Empezó a oír. Oía voces, muy lejanas, como murmullos. Empezó a sentir… estaba horizontal, en un lugar suave. Y entonces abrió despacio los ojos. La luz blanca penetró en sus pupilas y le dañó. Enseguida volvió a cerrarlos. No quería volver a sentir nada, por miedo a que volviese el dolor. Pero, contra su voluntad, recobró el conocimiento.

De nuevo abrió los ojos, y fue acostumbrándose a la luz blanca. Movió los dedos y la cabeza, y miró a su alrededor.

Había personas rodeando su cama. Ahora, las voces empezaban a aclararse, y se distinguían llantos. Reconoció a su madre, estaba sentada y tenía la cara enterrada en las manos y lloraba. También vio a su padre, que también lloraba.

'No lloréis.' pensó Remus con tristeza. Odiaba ver llorar a sus padres. 'Estoy vivo.'

El resto de personas estaban vestidas de blanco, Remus no los conocía.

-¡Cariño, está despierto! –exclamó su padre, cuando vio que el chico se movía.

La madre soltó un sollozo y levantó la cabeza. Ambos se acercaron a él.

-Mamá… papá… -articuló con dificultad.

-Oh, Remus, ¡cuánto lo siento! –dijo el padre y volvió a empezar a llorar. Se disculpaba entre murmullos.

Remus tenía mucho dolor de cabeza, y estaba confundido ¿Qué había pasado? Sus padres estaban demasiado preocupados. Lo más extraño era que no le dolía el hombro derecho. Se dirigió a sus padres.

-¿Qué… pasó?

-Tranquilo, descansa –le dijo la madre.

Pero él no quería descansar. No sabía que pasaba. Uno de los médicos apareció a su lado y le colocó una varita suavemente en la sien.

-Duerme- fue lo único que dijo.

De nuevo, todo se volvió negro, pero esta vez, no tuvo que sufrir.

El segundo despertar fue más rápido. Se incorporó con facilidad en el mismo lugar. Aunque ya no le dolía la cabeza, seguía confundido. La habitación estaba vacía.

Se miró el hombro, que había cesado de doler. No probó de moverlo.

La puerta se abrió y entró su madre. Al ver que su hijo estaba despierto, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Su padre estaba detrás suyo.

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó.

-Bien. ¿Qué fue lo que me atacó? ¿Un ladrón?

El padre se dispuso a responder, pero la madre le lanzó una mirada de preocupación. Se separó de Remus y salió de la habitación.

-Ahora volvemos- dijo, y la siguió.

Remus trató de oír lo que decían pero era casi imposible. Sólo cogía frases sueltas, como 'No puedes decírselo', 'No lo entenderá' o 'está bien'.

Volvieron a entrar. El padre tenía la misma expresión de preocupación, pero la madre parecía nerviosa.

-¿Y?- preguntó Remus.

-Remus…lo que te mordió no fue un ladrón- tomó aire y cerró los ojos.-Fue un hombre lobo.

Remus había oído hablar de los hombres lobo. Sabía que salían solamente durante las lunas llenas y que vivían en los bosques. Y que podían convertir a otras personas en hombres lobo si las mordían sin matarlas.

-¿Y ahora soy un hombre lobo?-preguntó con curiosidad.

Su padre asintió tristemente con la cabeza.

Remus no dijo nada. Si sus padres estaban tan tristes, seguramente ser un hombre lobo no era algo bueno. Porque sus padres estaban tristes cuando pasaba algo malo.

El chico no sabía qué pensar. La información lo había cogido por sorpresa.

-Te dije que no lo entendería- su madre hablaba con su marido. – ¡Sólo tiene cuatro años!

-Pero no puedo mentirle. Además, tarde o temprano descubriría de que algo va mal. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es intentar buscar un remedio. Aunque la posibilidad sea remota, podría ser que no tenga que vivir con esto- hizo una pausa. –¡Todo por mi culpa!

-¡No digas eso!- le dijo la madre. - No es verdad.

Después de que los padres hablaran con los médicos, se fueron a casa. Un médico miró a Remus con tristeza, y habló con su compañero.

-Sí, otro más. Pobre chico. ¡Cuatro años! Ese cabrón arruina el futuro de los más jóvenes.

Remus fue pensando sobre todo durante las siguientes semanas. Todo el mundo parecía sentir pena de él. Sabía que pronto sería luna llena y se convertiría en una bestia, pero no podía evitar que la curiosidad fuese mayor que el miedo. Sus padres ahora pasaban la mayoría del tiempo fuera de casa. Buscaban un remedio para la mordedura de hombre lobo. Hacían todo lo que podían. Acudían a los mejores médicos, pedían que vinieran a casa a verlo, pero ninguno parecía saberlo.

La gente siempre hablaba de los hombres lobo como de criaturas horripilantes, que despedazaban cuanto podían. Una verdadera pesadilla, así los definían. Un peligro para todo ser viviente.

Remus tenía la mente en blanco, hasta que llegó el día de luna llena. Sus padres habían decidido llevarlo a un bosque cercano, donde no dañara a nadie. A la mañana siguiente lo irían a buscar.


	3. La transformación

LA TRANSFORMACIÓN

Cuando había empezado a oscurecer, aparecieron los tres en el borde de un bosque grande de árboles altos y espesos arbustos. Se oían ruidos procedentes del interior. Al verlo, a Remus le invadió el miedo.

-Papá, yo no quiero entrar ahí- dijo el niño. Le temblaban las piernas.

-Tranquilo, Rem, no te va a pasar nada. –en la cara del padre podía verse claramente la tristeza. –Mañana vendremos a buscarte.

La madre había empezado a llorar y abrazó con fuerza a su hijo.

-Te quiero, Remus- le dijo.

Después lo abrazó su padre.

-Lo siento.

-¡No quiero entrar ahí!- chilló el niño. Había empezado a llorar. –¡¡No, no, no, no, no!! ¡No me dejéis aquí, por favor!

La madre se dirigió a su marido.-No puedo. No puedo dejarlo aquí.

-No hay otra alternativa. Es el único lugar apartado del pueblo. Y no voy a encerrarlo.

Rodeó a su mujer con el brazo y se separó de Remus.

-Pronto saldrá la luna. Mañana habrá pasado todo.

Y desaparecieron.

-¡Nooooooooo!- exclamó mirando con los ojos inundados de lágrimas al vacío donde momentos antes habían estado sus padres. Se encogió en el suelo y siguió llorando. Estaba solo, completamente solo, y tenía frío. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto a él? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho?

Cuando, después de un rato, se hubo calmado, se adentró en el bosque con pasos inseguros. Echó un vistazo al cielo. Estaba nublado, pero se despejaba, poco a poco. A medida que iba avanzando, la oscuridad lo envolvía. Solamente distinguía los árboles.

-Mañana habrá pasado todo- repitió las palabras de su padre. –Mañana habrá pasado todo- ahora miraba el cielo,- Mañana habrá pasado todo…

La luna llena se podía divisar ahora con claridad. De todos modos, era lo único que veía Remus. El resto había desaparecido de su vista. Se quedó boquiabierto con la vista clavada en ella. Y entonces, empezó a transformarse.

Era incapaz de moverse. Su cabeza quedaba libre de pensamientos, se habían borrado todos. No era responsable de sus actos. No podía hacer nada. No tenía ninguna esperanza en cambiarlo. No podía negarse a nada. Sentía como si la sangre le desapareciera de la cara, y luego de todo su cuerpo. Y entonces, empezó a temblar. Todos los huesos y músculos se pusieron rígidos. Sentía el dolor recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Descargas eléctricas. Creía que iba a desprenderse en mil pedazos. Algo en su interior se movía. Sentía el veneno en las venas, el dolor en cada uno de sus nervios. Le iba a explotar la cabeza. Dolor era todo lo que sentía y existía en su cuerpo. Y gritó para deshacerse de la frustración, lo que oprimía su cuerpo y su alma. El grito al principio era en primer lugar de niño pequeño, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, fue cambiando. El aire que salía de los pulmones, al chocar con las cuerdas vocales, se engravó y de su boca terminó saliendo un rugido. Sonaba como si lo estuvieran ahogando.

Enseguida empezó a cambiar también el cuerpo. Los brazos y las piernas se alargaron, sobresalieron de las mangas, y la piel se aclaraba. Daba la impresión que se los estiraban a la fuerza, del dolor que causaba. La espalda aumentó de tamaño, formando una especie de joroba. La ropa se rompió y cayó hecha jirones al suelo. Empezó a crecer, hasta llegar a los dos metros aproximadamente. El cuello se alargó, y sentía como si le quisieran separar la cabeza de los hombros. También se estiró la parte delantera de la cara, por debajo de los ojos, formando un morro. Los huesos de la cara aumentaron de volumen. Los ojos empequeñecieron quedando negros. El pelo desapareció casi del todo, dejando pocos mechones largos y blancos. La piel terminó por ser blanca. Los dientes se alargaron hasta convertirse en colmillos amarillos.

Estaba completamente desnudo y carecía de sexo. Tenía aspecto demacrado pero ágil. Se agachó hacia delante, y las uñas negras y largas tocaron el suelo. Remus había desaparecido. La parte humana de él ya no existía y en su lugar ahora, reinaba la parte animal, y la luna fue la que hizo ese cambio. Mientras ella aparecería, la bestia también aparecería; mientras ella existiría, la bestia también existiría. Y sólo había una cosa que libraría a Remus de esa maldición: la muerte.


	4. Meditación

MEDITACIÓN

Al recobrar el conocimiento, Remus ya se encontraba de vuelta en casa. Yacía en la cama, y sus padres le prohibieron levantarse. No recordaba nada de lo ocurrido después de la transformación, sólo que había sufrido mucho. Sus padres lo habían encontrado inconsciente.

Fue una experiencia horrible, sin duda, y aunque a lo que Remus temiera más en todo el mundo fuera volver a vivirla, sabía que lo haría igualmente. Intentaba resistir, negarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero era en vano. Sus padres tampoco se rendían, continuaban investigando y preguntando por un remedio. No soportaban ver sufrir de esa manera a su hijo. Su dolor era el de ellos.

Mientras tanto, lo llevaban una vez al mes al bosque, donde se convertía en un monstruo adulto. Él se sentía solo, muy solo. Nadie lo apoyaba, aparte de sus padres. Habían intentado mantenerlo en secreto, pero los vecinos notaban las desapariciones momentáneas de los tres cada mes, y no tardaron en atar cabos. Remus perdió a sus amigos, y era evitado por todos. Por las noches lloraba del dolor que reinaba en su interior por el rechazo de aquellos que había creído amigos. Lloraba por la injusticia a la que Dios lo había condenado. A medida que se sentía más abandonado, las transformaciones se hacían más dolorosas y horribles.

Muchas veces pensaba en el hombre lobo que lo había transformado. Se preguntaba por qué sus padres le ocultaban su identidad. Al principio de todo lo odiaba ciegamente. Pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que tenían cosas en común. Él seguramente también se sentía solo, desgraciado y rechazado de la sociedad. Su sufrimiento era probablemente el mismo. Ahora que sabía lo que era lo que se sentía al transformarse, compadecía de él. Él tampoco había tenido control sobre sus hechos al haberse transformado. Remus estaba seguro de que no habría querido atacarlo, y de que se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, si es que lo sabía. Pensó sobre eso durante muchas noches, y tuvo pesadillas.

Los años pasaron…

Su vida parecía haber perdido valor. Necesitaba una meta, algo que quisiera conseguir, pero no lo encontraba. Y sabía que si no la tenía, estaría prácticamente muerto. Si no encontraba una razón para vivir, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

Había dejado de sonreír, pocas cosas le ponían alegre. Su aspecto era pálido y enfermizo, sus ojos estaban apagados. Había adelgazado mucho y estaba débil. No recordaba la última vez que se hubiera sentido realmente bien.

Sus padres estaban más preocupados que nunca. Después de tanto tiempo, habían aceptado el destino de su hijo, y estaban cansados. Hacían cuanto podían para hacerlo feliz, y al ver que no funcionaba, entristecían.

Remus cumplió once años. Sería hora de asistir al primer año en Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechicería. Escuchar hablar a sus padres de ella era una de las pocas cosas que le interesaban. Le gustaba oír las historias acerca de los pasillos y escondites, cuadros y estatuas, el Quidditch los fantasmas, Hogsmeade, y muchas otras cosas.

Pero al ser un hombre lobo, no estaba tan claro de que asistiera a Hogwarts. Era prácticamente imposible. Los padres de los otros alumnos no dejarían de ningún modo que sus hijos fueran a una escuela donde también asistiera un hombre lobo.

Se había acostumbrado de ser tratado con resignación, odio y repugnancia. La gente por la calle se apartaba de él o de su camino. Era como si la bestia estuviese presente constantemente, en vez de una vez al mes.

Que lo abandonaran sus amigos dejó de importarle. No se iba a lamentar por gente que no quería tener nada que ver con él y que le había fallado de esa manera.

Por una parte los odiaba como lo odiaban a él. ¿Qué sabrían ellos de su dolor? Si lo supieran, no lo hubieran abandonado. Pero por otra parte, aunque la soledad lo volviese loco, pensaba que así sería mejor. Cuanta menos gente tuviese a su alrededor, menos podría dañar.

Y por eso, pensó, era imposible que lo aceptaran en Hogwarts.


	5. Peticiones escuchadas

PETICIONES ESCUCHADAS

Un día el padre llegó a casa corriendo con una ancha sonrisa. Y eso debía significar algo, porque raras veces alguien de la familia parecía feliz.

-No os lo vais a creer- dijo exhausto, cuando se sentó con su mujer y su hijo en el salón- ¡Dumbledore ha sido nombrado director de Hogwarts!

La madre se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Remus incrédulo.

El padre asintió con la cabeza.

Remus había oído hablar de Dumbledore. Era un mago de mediana edad muy poderoso. Siempre era comprensible y bondadoso con todo el mundo, y daba segundas oportunidades. Un hombre de buen corazón.

-Eso significa que…-empezó la madre con los ojos muy abiertos. Miró a Remus por un momento.

-Sí- sonrió el padre-¡Puede que deje ir a Remus a Hogwarts!

Las palabras le llegaron como manotazos. Una ola de alegría le pasó por encima.

Tanto tiempo pensando que nunca vería la escuela de magia y que tendría que seguir escondido el resto de su miserable vida… Y ahora se encendió un fuego diminuto en él, una pequeña esperanza de poder ser feliz.

-Le mandaré una carta enseguida- comentó el padre - Así recibiremos la respuesta antes de que empiece el curso y lo sabremos.

Dicho esto, salió disparado a su despacho y volvió con un pergamino, pluma y tinta. Escribió con rapidez, mientras que Remus leía mirando sobre su hombro.

Querido señor director,

Le escribimos para comunicarle de que nuestro hijo Remus John Lupin acaba de cumplir los once años y pronto le tocaría asistir a su primer curso en Hogwarts.

Pero hay un inconveniente. Resulta que es un hombre lobo. Sentimos no poder darle detalles sobre el asunto en esta carta, pero quisiéramos saber si existe una posibilidad de que asista a la escuela a pesar de su problema. A él le haría mucha ilusión.

Gracias por su atención,

Sr. y Sra. Lupin

-Ya está- dijo.

A continuación, metió la carta en un sobre u puso la dirección de Hogwarts en la parte trasera. Después fue a buscar a la lechuza, Dimitri. Poco tiempo después, esta había salido volando por la ventana.

-Dumbledore quizás se lo piense y te deje ir, Rem- dijo su padre mirando por la ventana- Ningún otro director lo haría, pero él… quizás… aunque la posibilidad sea remota…

Durante los siguientes días, Remus recobró un poco de ánimo. El tiempo que tardaba en llegar la respuesta parecía eterno.

Cuando Dimitri apareció una mañana dando golpes en la ventana, los tres acudieron y, muy excitados, cogieron la carta. La madre empezó a leerla en voz alta.

Queridos Sr. y Sra. Lupin,

He estado reflexionando sobre la situación, llegando a una conclusión.

No hay ningún problema de que Remus asista a Hogwarts, mientras se tome unas especiales medidas de seguridad en relación a su licantropía, las cuales les comunicaré en una reunión. Si es posible, vengan por favor los dos el próximo lunes a las 16:00 a mi despacho en Hogwarts. Más tarde, podrán comentárselo a Remus.

Con cordiales saludos,

Albus Dumbledore

Director de Hogwarts

Al terminar la carta, los tres presentes en la sala estallaron en gritos de alegría.

-¡LO SABÍA!- gritó el padre.

Hacía años que Remus no se había sentido tan feliz. ¡Podía ir a Hogwarts! Un sueño se le había hecho realidad: aprendería a hacer magia. Todavía no podía creerlo.


	6. La verdad

LA VERDAD

Mientras festejaban, la madre comentó algo con el padre en la cocina, y después hablaron con Remus.

-Hemos decidido… contarte la verdad con respecto a lo que pasó cuando tenías cuatro años. Ya eres lo bastante mayor.

¿La verdad? Remus no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Qué quería decir, la verdad? Había sido un accidente, ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres decir? Fue un accidente.

-No, no lo fue- dijo su madre, e intercambió una mirada significativa con el padre.

-Te hemos mentido durante todos estos años- dijo el padre.

-¡Explicaros, por favor!

-Rem, el hombre lobo te atacó porque yo lo ofendí. Lo insulté porque nos amenazó. Es mi culpa de que sufras tanto.

-¿Q-qué?- no podía ser- No es posible. ¿Por qué os amenazó?

-¿Te acuerdas que hace poco te conté de ese mago oscuro, Tom Riddle? Planea algo parecido a dominar el mundo de los magos y el de los muggles.

-Sí- Remus se acordaba.

-Ese hombre lobo que te mordió, de nombre Fenrir Greyback es un cómplice suyo. Sí- añadió, al ver la cara de sorpresa de Remus- nos amenazó con que si no siguiéramos sus órdenes, tendríamos que pagar las consecuencias. Pero no sabía que lo haría de esa forma. Lo siento.

Vaya. Con eso sí que no había contado. Un aliado de ese tal Riddle, que últimamente sembraba el pánico asesinando muggles. Fenrir Greyback. Pero todavía había un inconveniente.

-Cuando un hombre lobo se transforma, no sabe lo que hace. No puede controlarse. Si planeaba atacarme, ¿cómo lo haría para llegar hasta casa?

-¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué estaba en medio de la calle, en vez de en el bosque, que es donde viven la mayoría?- intervino su madre- Greyback, en cada luna llena, se acerca a lo máximo a la civilización, justamente, para atacarla.

Remus sentía como si le hubieran molido a palos. Él había creído que lo había hecho sin querer, de que era inocente, al igual que él. Mentira, todo mentira.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué tengo que enterarme ahora?- empezó a irritarse- ¡Siete años viviendo con una mentira! Yo… yo creía que él era igual que yo…

-Lo sentimos mucho, Remus- la madre lo abrazó- Es verdad que os parecéis porque sois hombres lobo, pero eso no importa. Tú eres una buena persona, y no quieres hacer daño a nadie. Y él es justo lo contrario. No pienses en él con compasión. Creíamos que eras demasiado pequeño y no lo entenderías, así que esperamos hasta estarnos seguros de que podíamos decírtelo.

Remus se tranquilizó un poco. No sentía rencor hacia sus padres, pero sí que estaba un poco enfadado. Con el tiempo los perdonó.


End file.
